


then don't

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy-skull-girl asked:<br/>(for the fic thing) "I can't live without you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	then don't

**Author's Note:**

> warnig this is fcuking shit im sorry

_i cant live without you trick_  -pete

patrick sighed as he read the message on his phone again. it was 1am, and he was tired of this shit. he was sick and tired fo pete fucking with him like this, it’s been 6 fucking years. he wants to scream, he thinks about getting rid of pete’s contact and blocking him. it’s 1am and he just wants to go to bed again. it’s bee 6 years and he wants to be over pete wentz. he doesn’t want to be in love with him. patrick can’t breathe and his eyes are watering and his hands are fucking shaking and his only thoughts are:  _i want this to end_  and  _not this again_

 _then dont_  -patrick

and he sents the message without thinking he knows even know how means means for the message to be taken, as in a way where he’s telling pete to fucking come and be his, or if he’s telling pete to fucking end his life. but patrick doesn’t care right now because he’s having an anxiety attack again and fucking shit he’s going to pass out he can’t breathe he can’t see and he doesn’t know where the fuck he is.

his phone is ringing and it’s giving him a headache so he picks it up and pete screams over the line: “what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” and patrick doesn’t answer he’s just sobbing into the phone and pete keeps yelling for him to answer and the phone hits the floor at one point and patrick swears he’s suffocating and pete’s screamed ‘fuck you, patrick!’ and hangs up and patrick think’s he’s dying when he reads the new message from pete.

 _and to think i was in fucking love with you_ -pete

his fingers are still shaking as he replies

 _a nd t o t hink i m s til l in lo ve wit h yyou_  -patrick

pete’s calling again and patrick doesn’t answer this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i started feeling like utter shit when i wrote this so B//
> 
> send me promts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
